


Working Wonders

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Turtle Tots, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: Turtle Tot, or at least around 8 or 9 years old. 2k12 B team fluff!The younger bros seek revenge against their older siblings.





	Working Wonders

"Mikey, come help me," Donnie's whisper and nudge combo were enough to drag the youngest turtle into wakefulness, but not without reluctance.

Mikey groaned, rolling on his shell to a new position facing away from his brother and onto his plastron. "Go away, Dee, I just went to sleep, like, five minutes ago." Or at least that's what was _supposed_ to come out. With his face buried in the pillow, the terrapin's words were lost to muffled groans.

Donatello just grinned, knowing just how to get what he- and ultimately Mikey, too- wanted. "Come on, Mikey, I finally finished."

The grumbling stopped and Mikey lifted his head just enough to reveal one blue eye, staring up at the excited Donnie with suspicion. Because of course, it could all be a trap just to get the 8-year-old out of bed, and wouldn't _that_ be the end of the world? "You did?"

Donatello's grin widened impossibly, showing off the gap in his teeth carelessly. He'd become self conscious of the new feature ever since the new teeth grew in that way, the elder two of the four turtles making fun of him constantly. But in the unjudgmental light of Michelangelo, and his own excitement, the genius forgot all about it. He nodded, quick and delighted as his excitement caught like wildfire and spread to his little brother. Mikey grinned and pushed himself to his knees, hopping out of the bed so fast, Don was surprised he didn't get caught up in his sheets. "Then what are we waiting for? You're slowing down the process!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and shook his head with mirth at the urgent whisper, walking quickly after his brother. Master Splinter had taught them how to walk without a sound, and both budding ninjas used that skill now to sneak into the room that had been deemed "The Lab of Awesomeness" by Mikey. Right now there really wasn't a lot inside it; a few dismantled machines from the dump, some plates with leftover algae (the worms having long escaped) that the technical genius hadn't put away yet, and also...

"There it is." Donnie whispered, gesturing to the white board filled with a diagram. A diagram of an awesome plan that the two brothers had come up with all on their own, their older siblings wouldn't know what hit them. The board depicted a rube Goldberg machine that would ensnare the elder brothers and get them back for quite a few major offenses against their younger brothers. One of those offenses: Leo had told Mikey his worms and algae were lame. Another: Donnie's favorite blanket had been stolen and ripped after Raph got it snagged on something.

Clearly these actions were enough for retribution. 

Michelangelo grinned even wider, nodding as his eyes followed the complicated lines eagerly. "It looks perfect! Is that part there paint buckets?"

Donnie nodded, moving to the side of his lab where he had a hidden compartment. Inside was a duffel bag and a few other objects that would all have their place in this glorious plan. "Paint, and further up is some vinegar too. Now all that's left is to set it up."

"Didn't Master Splinter say he would help us?"

"He did, but he thought it would be better to plead innocent if he didn't." Donatello grinned as he gestured to the bag, "But he was the one who got me all these supplies, sooooo..."

Mike nodded sagely, rushing over to help carry the supplies to the living room. "This is going to be epic!"

-o-

A few hours later, the older brothers exited their rooms and were promptly attacked from all angles with rigged suction arrows, vinegar, feathers, and baking soda. Making for a spectacular mess, but it was agreed by Mikey, Donnie and even Splinter to have been worth the clean up to see the looks on Leo and Raph's faces. 

Revenge really worked wonders for the soul, didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk fandoms with me [here](https://frootysparkycakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
